


The Legend of Zelda: Bonds of Brothers

by DontYouHateItWhen



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brothers, Prince Link - Freeform, prince zelda, well Zelda is a guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontYouHateItWhen/pseuds/DontYouHateItWhen
Summary: The oldest son and the youngest son of Hyrule's royal family strike out to rescue two of their brothers from the grasp of Ganondorf. They must work together and and strengthen their broken family bond as they brave dungeons, caves, and crypts.





	The Legend of Zelda: Bonds of Brothers

Two voices echoed off of stone walls, disrupting the peace of the royal garden. Wind tousled the hair of the brothers arguing, blowing rose and gladiolus petals around their feet. Trees and vines rustled but the sound was overshadowed by the shouts and jabs of the King of Hyrule’s eldest and youngest sons: Link and Zelda.

“You never listen to me!” screamed the 15 year old Zelda, “You don’t treat Kago, Toton, or the twins like that!”

Link peered down his nose at Zelda and retorted, “None of them are whiney little brats too caught up in petty gossip to actually do something meaningful.” He turned his back to him and adjusted his golden circlet.

Zelda scoffed and planted his fists on his hips, leaning forward. “Okay, so maybe I talk, but at least I don’t hit on every girl in all of Hyrule!”

Zelda’s breath got caught in his throat when Link spun around and grabbed the lapels of his lavender vest. The rings on Link’s fingers glinted in the sunlight as his raised his fist. “You take that back you little--”

He was cut off by a soft ‘ahem’. Both princes froze and looked over to Impa. She stood with her hands on the head of her cane. A deep, angry frown and narrowed red eyes made them separate on instinct. 

“Supper is ready, your presence is requested at the dinner table. Make haste and I will forget about this.” She turned and began to hobble away. Link and Zelda kept their heads down as they followed her. Link paused to cut a white rose from a bush and jogged to catch up. Impa led them down the main hall, where she took a right in direction of her own bedroom. Their path had branched from hers. Once she was out of sight, they took off running. There were few servants to dodge and crash into. Zelda’s long legs carried him faster in this unspoken race, but he had to stop at the door to catch his breath. Link jogged up and the pair took a moment to compose themselves before they faced their parents.

They pushed through the doors together and plastered smiles on their faces. It would have dire consequences if their father discovered their fight, no matter how he found out. Zelda went directly to his seat; Link pause to hand the rose to their mother and kiss her cheek. She smiled graciously, oblivious to the eye rolls of her five other sons and husband.

Once Link took his seat, their father cleared his throat. “My sons, as you know, we have been at war with the Gorons for half a decade. Despite this, there hasn’t been much incident. Yes, we have lost up to 70 soldiers, but denizens have come to no harm, nor our cities and towns. All loses have been in battle, in fields and deserts.But there have been rumors of a planned attack on Castle Town. For that reason, none of you are to leave castle grounds, even with an escort. I would never be able to forgive myself if I lost any of you. So I find it better that we take precaution, even if it is just a rumor.”

 

He got six mumbles of “Yes, father” in response. He smiled and turned to his wife. “Now we may eat.” The queen, with the rose tucked behind her pointed ear, rung a small copper bell. Butlers and maids entered carrying silver platters. The room was immediately filled with delicious scents of roasted meats, sliced and sugared fruit, fried and creamed vegetables, and sweet wines. The princes chattered and joked as they ate, all except Link and Zelda. They eyed each other with hidden resentment. Both read the same message in each other’s eyes: ‘This isn’t over’.

~*~

A sudden wave of nausea came over him as he awoke. His limbs felt stiff, his stomach an empty void, his lungs crushed and deflated. He gasped for breath lying on the cold, slimey floor. A sound of rushing water surrounded him, and the slap of feet, or possibly flippers, against the ground came towards him. He pried his eyes open,but still saw darkness.

“My liege!” cried a feminine voice, “Here, drink this!” A rough cup was handed to him and he gulped down the liquid. The water chased away the dryness in his throat. His breath steadied and his vision returned to him in spots. The first thing he saw was a tiny Zora. A woman clad in a silver crown and matching necklace was leaning over him. Her scales and fins shimmered under the pale blue light. He couldn’t deny that she was beautiful. Only when he sat up did he realize that the only thing covering his naked body was a wool blanket, damp with water. It was draped across his lower half, even if it was too small to completely cover his legs.

The woman got onto one knee and bowed. He appreciated the gesture, but it wasn’t a concern of his at the moment. He croaked, “Where is this, and who are you?”

The woman stood and looked at him, “This is Zora’s Domain, and I am Renare, the queen of the Zora.” He noticed that despite her looking at him, she avoided his eyes. “Please allow me to get you some clothes.” She said before rushing out of the room. He took the opportunity to take in his surroundings.The rushing water was several waterfalls rushing from the gap above the ceiling in the circular room.They all crashed down into a shallow moat forming an outer ring around the stone island in which he sat. Large, ornate doorways were between each waterfall, and connected to the island with small arched bridges. Directly behind him was a throne, carved out of some sort of blue stone. The symbol of the Zoras was carved into the back of it.

Renare returned, carrying a stack of folded fabric. “I hope this outfit will suffice, we can change it later if not. I will get some food while you dress,” she smiled, “I hope you like fish.” She left again after setting the fabric on the floor. He used the throne for support while he stood. He grunted as he slipped on the wet floor. He gripped the throne before finally catching his balance. He let the blanket fall as he carefully walked over to the fabric. He picked up the topmost item: a light blue robe. There was also a white tunic, a brown belt, and matching sandals. He sighed. The outfit was painfully tacky. He already knew it would look awful on him. But, it was what he had. Like it or not, he had to rely on this ‘Renare’. At least for now. He slipped on the tunic, then the robe and belted it closed. He found it fit him decently. Except the sandals, which were far too small for his feet.

The queen returned carrying a stone platter with two steaming fish on it. The scent alone reminded him of the chasm in his belly. She handed it to him and watched his plop back down and scarf it all down. His ravenousness made him forget all manners as he ripped aparts chunks of meat with his hands and stuffed them into his mouth.Once done, he place the platter on the floor next to him. He was eye level with her where he sat. 

“What is it you want?” He asked. Renare grinned and put her arms behind her back, “I have a proposal for you!” 

He looked at her strangely, “A proposal?”

“I offer my loyalty, and my armies and servants to you in exchange for power of my own.” She said.

“And for what purpose would I need your loyalty and armies?”

She grinned at him again, “Why, to take over Hyrule!”

He laughed, “I failed for centuries, what would make this attempt any different?”

She chuckled, her grin widening, “The Gorons and the Hylians are at war. We could convince my people to join the Gorons, and to worship you so that you may be king and better this land.”

He stood, towering over her, but she remained confident and unintimidated. “And what makes you think the Zora will agree to it, let alone the Gorons?”

“The Zora have already been discussing waging war on the Hylians. The only reason we haven’t is because they are the winning side. The Gorons are losing and desperate. If we join our forces, Zora, Gorons, and you, we are sure to win!” 

“Every attempt I made was foiled by the holder of the triforce of courage and the triforce of wisdom. It seems the Goddesses have a cycle in which they live at the same time I do.” He crossed his arms and began to walk away from her. 

“Wait!” She cried. He paused. She took a breath before saying,“Assuming they are alive at this time, and are able to stop you, who's to say we can’t find them and hold them captive? And will be more than you in your lonesome with puny armies.”

“If we can capture them, we don’t know where they are.” He told her.

“Who are the holders of courage and wisdom? I may be able to help!”

“Link and Zelda were, every time.” He turned back to face her, doubtful she has a clue to who they are.

She perked up, “Oh! Link and Zelda are at the castle. They are the current king’s sons.”

He raised a brow. “Sons? So Zelda is a man?”

A look of confusion passed over Renare’s face, “Uh, yes, sire. He is. The youngest prince.”

He nodded, “Then we will start there. I will become your ally.” He took her tiny hand in his enormous one and they shook. Her sly grin returned, “Yes, Lord Ganondorf.


End file.
